Reign
by ThaPurpleRaven
Summary: Pitch heard of the rumours. Of a king who robs his people of money and health. And of course, he heard about the supposed demon trapped near a forever frozen lake. He did not expect to rescue the 'demon' and fall in love with him. Much less save a kingdom from a madman who is intent on trying to capture his new love only to be used as a weapon against the four kingdoms. (BlackIce).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first ever story, i've been reading other people's stories and thought that i should create an account and a story. This IS a BlackIce, JackXPitch, story, it is NOT an MPreg story. So if you don't like yaoi (boyxboy) stories or don't ship BlackIce then you DO NOT have to READ this. Any and all types of reviews are welcomed and please, if there are any mistakes or suggestions then YELL THEM OUT! :D**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians.**

 **I do not own the cover picture used for my story.**

* * *

Chapter: 1

 _In the south lies a Kingdom. A kingdom in which many, who do not live within its walls, fear it, for rumours about the king himself is spread around the world. These rumours say that the people of the kingdom live in poverty and ruin of their king, yet other rumours say that the king himself is an immortal alchemist. People who live within the west, east and northern kingdoms do not even dare to tread a foot across the boundary._

 _For they fear of wild wolves hiding among the snow and fearsome black horses that gives even the bravest of warriors fear itself. But, a rumour more feared then the southern king himself is believed that a demon is trapped near a forever frozen lake. Legend has it that no one has ever tried to free the demon, too afraid to step near the lake itself..._

 _...until, after three hundred years of being trapped, a man steps forward, wearing amour as dark as Pitch Black._

* * *

The sound of horse shoes stomp the ground as they run past trees, over fallen logs and through puddles of mud and water. Their master rides at the front on the leading horse. While his body rides the surprisingly beautiful dark horse, his mind has gone elsewhere. After a successful night of collecting fear from the people within the kingdom, the rider lets the delicious emotion overwhelm him, savouring the taste. With this much fuel, it feels like that he can do anything that seems impossible in reality.

He was out giving nightmares and feeding off from the scared people, it was magnificent! Even though the people fear the king in the south, giving the rider as much fuel as he wished, it does not mean he does not approve of the way the king rules over his subjects. Whatever it takes, the man in black will overthrow the current king in order to take over the kingdom for himself, no matter what. He has a plan in mind of how exactly he will acomplish his goal. But for it to work, he needs to hire someone to do the dirty work.

As he opens his eyes, he spots the moon high above the sky.

Giving the moon a smug smile, he almost misses when one of his horses uncharacteristically drops out of the herd to change course into a different direction. Forming a frown on his head, he commands the horse he is riding on to change direction, while commanding the rest of the horses to keep going. Once he can no longer see the herd, he tugs at his horse into the same direction he saw the other run towards.

After a few minutes of chasing down the rogue horse, he starts to think about how to punish the disrespectful mare for not obeying his orders. But his thoughts stop processing the minute he hears a howl, soon followed by a dozen more. He starts to exam the surrounding area, when he notices glowing eyes hiding within the bushes. Frowning, the man continues to look around, confident enough that his horse can dodge the danger without worry.

To the right of his view, he notices a lake. A frozen lake to be exact. The rider widens his eyes in realisation. Suddenly, wolves pounce from the bushes with their claws outstretched, ready to attack. The rider frowns, annoyed at the obstacle he would have to endure while his rogue horse gains distance. His horse leaps out of the way from the wolves, dodging the intending strikes. One after another they keep pouncing towards both man and horse, relentless in their attacks.

They keep attacking until one of them manages to scratch the riders black amour. Fed up with the delay, the rider blasts the wolves away with his powers. After being blown away, the man leaves only black grains of sand on the wild wolves, forcing them to lay unconscious, occasionally twitching and whimpering in their sleep. Satisfied with the small victory, he casts one last look towards the frozen lake, confusion evident as he tries to work out why one of his horses would head this way, and continues on with his small journey.

He follows the rogue horse around the lake, just a few miles away, to what looks like a broken down old shack. The horse is standing outside it, pounding the ground with its right hoof, seeming to be impatiently waiting for its master. The man frowns, wondering yet again, why his horse diverted from its usual path to find some shack in the forest and, why now, of all times?

The man tries to command the horse to come back, to order it to go home but it is useless, the horse doesn't listen to him. Instead, the horse pushes its master towards the rundown door with its head. The man, tired of the disobedient horse, humours it and opens the door. He walks through, hearing the wood creak as he steps on it. He looks around the one roomed shack, seeing nothing unexpecting.

Inside the shack, a fireplace is seen to the left side wall, unlit and unused. Before it, is an overturned table and a few wooden chairs. Moss can be clearly seen on the old wooden furniture. A few pails and fraying blankets are seen randomly placed on the floor. To the left side of the room, against the back wall, a pile of straw is seen on the ground. A few more fraying blankets are left to sit on top of it, presumably used for sleeping on.

With nothing interesting is seen inside, the man turns to go back out. But instead of stepping outside, the rogue horse head butts him back inside. The man, surprised by such an action, loses his balance and lands on his back with a grunt. After a moment, he rolls to the side in order to get up, determined to punish the insolent being. But it left his mind as soon as he spots a hidden door in the ground. Intrigued, the man gets up and approaches it.

He grabs the handle of the dusty door and pulls upwards, intent on finding out what is hidden within. Instead of opening towards the back wall of the shack, like he expected, the door opens towards the side. After letting the door rest on the ground with a thud, the man looks down to find a set of stairs. Sighing, the man bends down slightly, to avoid bumping his head and starts to walk down the stairs. Wondering what he may find down there, the man takes the last couple of steps. A door is seen when the man reaches the bottom. He walks over to it and pulls it open with a creak. What he finds inside is both the most beautiful thing he has ever seen yet the most devastating.

A boy, around the age of seventeen, is sitting on the ground with his legs bent. This fact is not so surprising. But what is surprising to the man, is everything else. What the rider sees in front of him is the teenager with his legs bent and slightly apart. A dagger can be seen stabbed through each of his feet with shackles chained onto his ankles. His hands are placed above his head, slightly bent at the elbows. One hand is in front of the other and another dagger is stabbed straight through both palms. His neck is chained in a collar to the wall behind him.

Dried blood can be seen everywhere, from his feet, from his palms, his neck, his stomach and even on the ground. His hair is covered in grime and what the man can see, the boys mouth is gagged with a stained cloth. Despite the blood and grime, the rider can tell that the boy is beautiful.

The boy wears nothing but a cloth which covers his private parts. Around the boy, in a perfect circle from the floor to the wall and back again, is a bright red hot ring of fire, reaching just the height of the rider's chin. Examining the scene more closely before him, the man can see ancient runes carved into the daggers handles, runes with powerful binding spells. The boy's face is slightly bent forward with hair covering his face but the rider has no doubt that, just like the rest of the teen's body, his face would be breathtakingly beautiful.

The boy moans and the man takes action without thinking. Quickly, he kneels by the fire to exami it. He looks at the runes on the daggers and notice one familiar rune. Flames. The rider quickly gets up and leaps through the wall of fire, ignoring the sting of the heat. As soon as he lands within the circle with his eyes cast to the boy's feet, he looks up and stares directly into a pool of crystal clear blue eyes.

The man holds his breath in shock. His eyes are more beautiful than the man thought. Looking more closely though, he can see many emotions swimming in those gorges eyes. Emotions such as confusion, fear, tiredness, distrust and a little bit of panic can be seen in those eyes. The man can see that they are slightly dull too, as if they may not have experienced happy emotions before. At the thought of this, the man feels a slither of pain enter in his heart. These eyes look as though they have been through experience worse than hell.

More determined to help the boy, the rider crouches down and reaches for the dagger in his right foot. Immediately the boy flinches and tries to move away but he is unable to move due to the pain caused by the daggers. The man can feel the fear emitting from the boy but it does not excite him as much as it usually did coming from anyone else. Either way, the man ignores the fear and, once again, reaches for the dagger. He closes his hand around the handle and pulls it out of the foot swiftly. The boy lets out a small scream of pain as the man places the dagger on the ground beside him. He pulls the other one out when he was certain that the boy has calmed down slightly.

After the second scream, the boy lets out a sob. Weather it's from the pain, fear or relief, the man doesn't know. The rider straightens his back and leans forward to remove the third and last dagger. Once again, the boy flinches from him before closing his eyes and turning his face to the side, as if trying to hide away from the expecting pain. The man ignores the boy's movement and reaches for the dagger. With a quick pull, he manages to pull the dagger out of the boy's hands, leaving the wound to bleed as did his feet. The boy lets out one final scream.

The man throws the three daggers into the fire in order to cancel out both the fire and the binding spell. Now satisfied with his accomplishment, the man watches as the boy hesitantly lowers his hands. Just as the man was about to talk to the boy, he saw him sliding sideways and reacts by catching him in his arms. Just before the boy passes out, the man answeres his question.

"Who are you?"

* * *

A boy, who once had snow white hair, hears a thud above his head. He looks up sharply. Then the boy hears creaking coming from just outside the door placed in front of him. The fear of it being _Him_ makes him shake. He lowers his head to hide behind his long and overgrown dirty white hair. Wishing with all his might for it to not be _Him_ , even though it may have been months or years since the boy saw him last. But he doesn't know how long he has been down here for. It could have been just months since the last time the boy saw _Him_ or not.

As the door creaks open, the boy closes his eyes, not wanting to see the man he hates and fears the most. He hears footsteps enter the room and stop. The boy, surprised to not hear _His_ voice, opens his eyes and, looking through his hair, the boy sees a man wearing amour as black as night. This man is a stranger. The boy does not recall him from his memory at all. Where did he come from? Who is he? Why is he here? These thoughts were too much for the boy and, mixed that with the constant hot fire circling around him, gave him a headache. He groans at the familiar throbbing pain.

The boy hears the man approach, so he looks back up and is startled to see the man's gold eyes staring straight at him. Watching him as he hitches his breath, the boy notices how his irises shine brightly in the lit room, making him look powerful. The man pulls back and reaches for the dagger on his right foot. The boy flinches back, thinking the stranger was going to hurt him, but the man, instead, swiftly took out the dagger from his right foot. The boy lets out a small scream from the pain, when the stranger takes the second dagger from his other foot, the boy sobs in both pain and relief.

It hurts as much as it did when they were first stabbed through him. As the stranger straightens and reaches for the one above him, the boy closes his eyes and turns his head to the side, wanting for the pain to stop. The man pulls the third and final dagger out and the boy lets out one final scream before opening his eyes. The man before him was like a king to him, or better yet, a dark knight. The boy lowers his hands for the first time in a long time and let them rest in his lap. But he can feel the darkness crawling towards him.

The boy falls sideways, feeling dizzy and knowing that he's going to pass out soon, he asks the man a question and the man replies back with such comfort that the boy felt as though he can trust him. Knowing he is safe with the stranger, the boy finally lets the darkness take him away

"My name is Pitch Black, don't worry my Angel, I'll look after you."

* * *

 **Words: 2,500**

 **A/N: There we have the first chapter. I will ONLY be uploading a chapter ONCE every week.**

 **Please Review!**

 **~Tha Purple Raven~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 2 of Reign.**

 **Warning: There Is Rape. May be a trigger warning to some people.**

* * *

Chapter: 2

Pitch watches the boy as he sleeps. Wondering how he manages to miss the small shack in the forest since he first arrived here. He is very familiar with the area, he even familiarised himself with the frozen lake and the surrounding area yet he has never seen the building. Perhaps it was a cloaking spell? Or a blind spell? But why would anyone want to keep a human being trapped within a rundown shack? Was it because they were trying to protect him?

No. The boy was already covered in wounds when he found him. Speaking of wounds, Pitch gets up from the chair, positioned beside the bed, and walks out of the room. He crosses the small hallway and into the bathroom. He grabs a towel and damps it using cold water. He gathers bandages from the cupboard underneath the sink and walks back into the bedroom.

As Pitch enters the room, he notices that the boy is awake and he is trying to sit up. Pitch rushes forward and helps the boy to sit up properly. The boy gave a small groan, perhaps unused to moving his muscles, much less using his strength.

"Careful, take it easy. Your body is not used to moving." As soon as Pitch is sure the boy will not topple over, he lets go of him to retrieve the towel and bandages from the floor. He starts with the feet, making sure they are clean in order for it to not get an infection. Ignoring the boys flinch and whimper, he bandages the feet. The man turns to the cleaning the wounds on the boys hands and bandages them as well, and then Pitch turns his attention to the throat.

As he focuses on cleaning the wound, Pitch remembers when the boy fainted. He caught him just before the boy touched the ground and removed the collar from his neck. The wound on the neck is raw and red. As soon as he picked the boy up though, Pitch remembers the boy whimpered in pain. Leaving the small room and up the stairs, Pitch sat him on the straw bed. Confused when the boy groaned after being laid out on the bed, Pitch rolled him onto his stomach.

Instead of seeing deep wounds, cuts and bruises as he expected, he saw more runes engraved on the boy. Shocked by the scars, the man reads them carefully on the boy's unconscious back. But it was all for nothing since Pitch himself does not know what the runes mean. He has not seen such ancient looking runes for a long time and vowed to study each one when he finished taking care of the boy's wounds.

Pitch is brought back to reality when the boy starts to shift uncomfortably. Pitch only realises that he has been staring at him for a while now, making the boy feel more nervous than he already is. Pitch quickly finishes the last wound.

"Stay here. You won't be able to get up until your feet are healed. I'll bring you some dinner when I come back." Pitch left the room with the blood stained cloth clutching in his hands. Pitch doesn't know why he rescued the boy, he doesn't know why he wants to look after him but he knows one thing for sure, his feelings for the boy will not go away. Dropping the cloth into the shadows, the man moves into the kitchen and starts to prepare some chicken soup and bread.

Once he returns to the bedroom, Pitch sets the bowl and plate on the side table. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Pitch grabs the bowl with the spoon in it, and feeds the boy the soup. He is hesitant at first, searching Pitches eyes for any lies. Pitch only waits for him to choose to trust him or not, knowing he has to be very patient with him. The boy slowly opens his mouth, cautious towards any sudden or violent movements but Pitch just moves the spoon towards his mouth slowly. He smiles gently when the boy swallows the spoonful, watching how his eye lit up. Pitch feeds him the whole bowl of soup and bread slowly, but in the end, the boy ate it all. Pitch set aside the empty bowl next to the equally empty plate. He turns his eyes to the boy.

"Do you remember my name?" Pitch asks and the boy nods his head shyly, hiding his face behind his hair. "Can you tell me your name? I would like to know it." The boy lifts his head slightly, enough so that Pitch can see his eyes. They hold uncertainty yet Pitch can see him thinking about it. Finally, after a few minutes of internal debating, the boy opens his mouth.

"J-Jack… Jack F-Frost" Just like when the boy talked before he passed out, his voice is very scratchy from not using it and small in volume. But Pitch gave him a pleasing smile and notices when Jack gave a little blush before hiding behind his hair again. "That's a lovely name you have Jack." And he really means it too. "Now, can you tell me why you were chained up in a basement?" Pitch knew he was taking some risks by asking that question to Jack.

And, as expected, Jack flinches and curls into himself, slightly rocking back and forth. Pitch waits for Jack to calm down a little before talking to him again, only in a softer voice. "Jack, I know you may not like to talk about it. But I wish to know why you were down there in the first place. I will not push you to answer but you can trust me. You can talk to me about it whenever you feel like it."

Pitch sighs when he doesn't get an answer but at least Jack stops rocking. "I'll leave you to sleep now. I will leave some clothes for you when I return in the morning. If you do need something, my bedroom is just next to this one." With that said Pitch gets up from the bed and leaves to his own room.

* * *

Jack waits until he hears the click of the door shut and then uncurls himself. He is very confused while he sits on an expensive rich bed. Soft but warm blankets wrap up to his waist, a couple of pillows sits behind him as he lay his back against the head board and a real comfortable mattress is under him to sit and lie on. But he does not focus on these details. Instead his attention is focusing on a few questions that is in his mind.

Why did the man not pressure or threaten him to answer his questions? Why did he not harm him when he did not give any? Is he really kind? Or is it all pretence? He looks at his bandaged hands and feet. Why did he help him? It was all so confusing and mind boggling.

Jack is feeling too tired to think up reasons of Pitch's behaviour. One question stands out above the others as he falls asleep. Should he trust Pitch?

Jack wakes up after a bad dream and shivers, but not from the cold, he never shivers from the cold, but from the fear. He hasn't been able to dream at all during his time in that hell because if he did fall asleep, he would choke to death. His chest is heaving as he takes in big breathes to calm down his panic. That nightmare was one of his hellish memories..

 **(Warning: Mature Content! Read At Your Own Risk!)**

 _Jack gave a scream as the man above him carved something into his back. Whatever it was, it was more painful than anything he received before. As soon as the man finished carving into his back with a bloodied knife, he gave Jack a sinister smile._

 _"Don't worry Pet, now no one will ever see your original form again." Suddenly, Jack felt hands reach down his back and around his body to grab at his limp cock, before pumping him. Jack tried to stop the hands, tried to get away from them but like all the other times, he was unsuccessful. He felt_ His _cock enter his hole and screamed louder at the intruder. The man above him only laughed and started to bang into him, moving his hips harshly into Jacks entrance to create friction._

 _Jack felt something running down the side of his butt from his hole, only realising it was blood. The pain! Oh god, the pain hurts too much! He tried to plead to the man to stop, he tried to move away but he was only pulled back by_ Him _. Jack cried and screamed at the pain until his voice became raw and sore. Jack heard the man's breath pant wildly, breathing heavily as the sound of skin met skin is heard._

 _The man moans as his cock pushes back and forth from the hole. The man pushes his cock all the way in and back out, making each thrust harder and faster, only encouraged by the screams of Jack's voice. But Jack didn't pay attention to it. His eyes turned blank after his throat became sore, only letting out sobs. As the man came closer to the edge, he started to pump Jack's cock more faster, recieving an unwilling moan as a reward. He started to go faster and deeper into Jack_ _. Jack cried uselessly as he feels the man's big cock go deeper and deeper and deeper! God its so deep! The man pushes once more before he came, filling up Jacks hole with his cum. As the man came, he pumped Jack's hardened cock until the boy came at the same time and with a moan. The man rode out the aftermath with a few more thrusts before moving his mouth to Jacks ear._

 _"Do you like that slut? I bet you enjoy it when I fill you up with my cum, isn't that right you slutty whore? Answer me when I speak to you!" The man yells at Jack and slaped him in the face. "Y-yes! I-I like it w-when you c-cum inside me!" Answered Jack with a sob, pleading to whoever is listening right now to just get him away from this monster._

 _"That's what I thought, my little pet slut." Then the man starts to fuck him again, even as Jack slipped away into the darkness of unconsciousness._

 **(You can start reading again.)**

A sob escapes him and he rubs at his eyes, wiping the tears away. He slowly sits up in the bed, being careful not to hurt his injuries, and holds himself in comfort. Not wanting to be loud, Jack just lets the tears roll down, trying not to make a noise as he cries silently. After a few minutes, Jack takes a few breathes to compose himself, adjusting his sight in the dark and silent room. Then he stands, wincing when his injured feet touch the ground. He stands up, putting all his weight on his shivering legs, and starts to walk out of the room with some difficulty.

He walks to the next room, he is just about to open the door to Pitch's room but he hesitates. Would Pitch tell him to get out and go back asleep? Will he kick him out? Or will he be angry at Jack for disturbing his sleep? Jack thought about whether he should enter the room. Pitch did say he can come in if he needed something, right? So would going to him for comfort count? Jack thought about making the decision, but he remembers his dream and shivers from it again. Making up his mind, Jack silently enters the room.

He closes the door gently behind him and walks towards the bed, being cautious of running into objects in the darkness. He reaches the bed and pulls the covers back on the opposite side of a sleeping Pitch. Jack gets nto the covers and he lays as close as he could at the edge of the bed, then he pulls the covers back, trying not to cause too much of a disturbance, and moves to lie on his side.

Lying in the same bed with the person he only meet not even for twenty four hours ago, gave Jack a sense of protection and comfort. Though he does not know why he feels like this, all comfortable and loved, with Pitch, but he does know that he feels safe with him, safe with his dark knight. With that last thought, Jack gives a small, shy smile at the thought of it and falls asleep, rolling over as he did to snuggle into the warmth of his rescuer.

* * *

 **Words: 2,061**

 **A/N:** **Thats Chapter 2 done. Thanks for the reviews too!**

 **\- AyameKitsune: Don't worry, there's plenty more then this to come! :D**

 **\- ChibiReads: Really? Thanks! I thought I might've rushed it a bit but no worries! And i like the thought of Pith as Jacks Dark Knight too! All** **shall be revealed in good time! ;)**

 **\- Sleepery: It'll get even more interesting after a few chapters.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **~Tha Purple Raven~**


	3. Chapter: 3

**A/N:** **So sorry for not updating guys! I've been away at a friends place due some circumstances. But now that i am back, i'll try and produce a new chapter every week just as i promised. Thank you for being patient. :)**

* * *

Chapter: 3

It's been a few weeks since Jack arrived at Pitch's home. Within those few weeks, Jack tries his best to stay away from the home's owner. But Pitch knows that Jack would secretly come into his room at night and leaves just before dawn breaks. Though how the boy can tell the time when there are no windows in his home, Pitch doesn't know. Other than the nightly visits, Jack would stay in his room with door locked. He never comes out unless he needs to go to the bathroom and never opening his door unless it is to receive food or for Pitch to cheek on his wounds.

Even when Pitch keeps a vigilant eye on the wounds, making sure they are not infected or start bleeding again, he can tell the boy tries to keep his eye contact to a minimal and only speaks when Pitch asks how he feels. Pitch always ignores Jack's fears and not to feed on it. The boy is always scared of him, scared of trusting him. Therefore, Pitch just leaves him be in his room and makes sure that the light in the hallway is always on, so as to not let the Nightmares feed off from the boy.

The first and only time it happened was on the second night of Jack staying. Pitch was on his way to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower. But he heard a scream coming from Jacks room. Thinking the boy is hurt, Pitch all but ran into the room, slamming the door so hard that it caused a dent in the wall. Pitch took in the scene before him, narrowing his eyes in anger. A dozen Nightmares are surrounding Jack, feeding off his fear from a nightmare. No doubt the horses are also causing it and intensifying the dream in order to drain the boy of his energy by using fear.

"What are you doing, you stupid horses! You'll kill him! I have half a mind on destroying you fools for even going near him!" Pitch yells as he glares at his Nightmares, seeing their uneasiness at their master's anger. "Now get out of here, I will punish you all later." The Nightmares ran out from the cold look their master gave them, not daring to further displease him by staying.

As soon as all the Nightmares left, Pitch softened his face as he turns his attention to Jack. Noticing his distress is gone and is now replaced by a peaceful sleep, Pitch strokes the boy's hair before leaving the room to punish his Nightmares.

* * *

A week has gone by since that little incident. During the week, Jack still wouldn't leave his room for anything but the bathroom. Of course, Pitch made sure to not get anywhere near the bedroom by going through all his books. Though it is only frustrating him whenever he cannot find the runes that have been carved into Jack's back.

Sighing for the millionth time after another dead end, Pitch stands up out of his chair and stretches. When he turns around to make himself some launch, Pitch freezes in his spot, not daring to believe what he is seeing. Sitting on the carpet floor with pillows surrounding him is none other than Jack, reading a book. Pitch blinks once then once again before his mind finally comprehends what he is seeing.

 _It's strange,_ thought Pitch _, I haven't even heard him come into the room, much less take all the pillows from the couches._ And yet there he is, reading a book. To see Jack comfortably sitting there reading like he's done it before fills Pitch with a sudden warmth. He gave a quick look at the title of the book and with no surprise, finds out that it is a fairy tale book. _Just like a child..._ Pitch gave a small chuckle at the thought.

Suddenly Jack sprang up in surprise at hearing the other man. Pitch watches as Jack bows his head with a blush.

"S-sorry..." Jack mumbles as he tenses, expecting to be punished or hit. Pitch looks sadly at him but then gave a small smile. He steps forward into Jack's space, watching as Jack starts to shake. Pitch gently lifts Jack's head with his hand on his chin.

"Do not worry Jack. You are welcome to explore if you wish. It is your home too." Pitch gently strokes Jack's checks, trying to convey the care he feels for Jack through the contact. It seems to work when Jack leans into the touch eagerly. Pitch gives a sad smile at the movement. The poor boy may have never felt a positive touch before. He endured so much abuse in his life that he wishes on no one. And yet this boy has been wounded, trapped in a ring of fire and had a curse mark put on him.

But the real question Pitch needs answering is why? Why did this happen to Jack? Why was he wounded and trapped? Why was a curse put upon him?

Unless Jack tells him then Pitch may never know the story, and he knows that Jack will not be ready to tell him anytime soon, maybe never...

"I still have not found a way to lift the curse mark put upon you, Jack. But I will find a way, I will..." Pitch gently pulls Jack in for a hug, making sure to give Jack the chance to step away from him. But instead of backing away like Pitch expects him to, Jack dives into his arms and holds onto him tightly. Pitch gently but loosely hugs him back after the surprise. Pitch can feel the wetness through the fabric of his clothes on his chest but no noise comes from the angle in his arms.

 _Just let it out Jack, let it out..._

* * *

Jack stats to spend most of his time in the library with Pitch, he would gather two or three books and sit comfortably on one of the couches to read. Pitch would be sitting in his armchair, researching and going though books like a hurricane. Sometimes he doesn't even realise Jack is in there with him, too focused on trying to find a way to lift the curse. Jack feels a little guilty about that, everyday Pitch is in the library and too concentrated on his work that he would miss eating and sleeping.

Jack came to trust Pitch, so much so that he even went as far as to hug him every now and then in surprise. Even when Jack has his moments of shying away or flinching or even locking himself in his room, Pitch is there for him when he needed it.

Jack looks over at Pitch, a book in his lap as he turns page after page. Jack watches as his eyes, his powerful golden eyes, scan the page, mumbling every now and then. Jack always loves to watch Pitch. It always made his heart flip and his checks blush. Jack has never felt like this from anyone. He has always felt scared and so alone, but when Pitch came along, he felt safe, secured.

Jack felt like he can trust him, so he did. And now Jack feels happy, an emotion he has not felt in a long time.

Jack hears Pitch sigh. He quickly turns his head back to his own book, not wanting to be caught starring at Pitch. Jack hears Pitch stand and stretch. He takes a peek over his book and watches as Pitch leaves the room, not before giving Jack a knowing smile first. Jack blushes and ducks his head, cursing himself for being caught starring at Pitch.

* * *

A few months later Jack still sometimes wonders why Pitch is being so nice to him. Other times, he is afraid that Pitch will turn out to be just like _him_. Jack shivers but not from feeling cold, never from the cold, but rather from the thought. What if, once Pitch sees the real him, he will hate him? Will he throw him out? Chain him? _Trap_ him?

 _No._ Jack decided _. I will not let that happen, even if I have to leave the one place I truly feel safe at._

Suddenly, Jack hears a laugh coming from Pitch. He turns his head in time to see Pitch striding over to him with a huge grin on his face. Jack gives Pitch a questioning look, wondering what made him look so happy. As Pitch walks closer, Jack notices that he is holding something behind his back.

Before Jack can open his mouth to speak, Pitch brings the object from behind his back to in front of Jack's face. A book, Jack realises. A worn, dusty, yellow paged book. With a curious look towards Pitch, Jack takes the book from his hands and reads the title. _Curses and Marks._

Jack gives a look of disbelieve when realising what this is. He doesn't know what to say or how to act. Should he be happy? Dreadful? Excited? _Scared_ even? Jack takes a deep breath and opens the book. Pitch sits next to him as he turns page after page, wondering what would happen _if_ he even finds the right page. But luck is not on his side as he sits still, looking down at the book showing same curse mark that is placed on his back.

He doesn't know what to do. Sure there is writing there of how to undo the curse but he just sits there and stares, not believing that there is a way to get rid of the curse. Jack feels a hand on his back, giving him comfort from the familiar presence. Carefully, Jack hands the book to Pitch without looking him in the eye. As soon as the book is given to Pitch sitting in his lap, Jack turns his head away while clenching his hands, waiting for what may happen next.

Jack can hear Pitch mumbling to himself as he reads the text. Before Jack can stop himself, he asks the question he has been dreading since he met Pitch.

"Will you still like me when the curse has been lifted?" Pitch can only stare at Jack when he spoke his words. Jack doesn't look Pitch in the eye even after asking that question. He feels so stupid for saying that. Of _course_ Pitch will no longer like him. It was the expected answer after all.

But Jack is surprised when gentle fingers lift his chin up. Jack's eyes meet Pitch's with surprise and uncertainty. Pitch smiles softly, bringing his face closer to Jacks then he has ever before. Jack blushes, feeling his heart skip a beat as Pitch brings his lips to Jacks, giving him a soft kiss. Jack's eyes flutter close as he enjoys this moment. Does this mean Pitch has the same feelings that Jack does?

"I don't just like you, Jack. I have feelings for you, feelings that I have never felt for anyone else. I want to always be there for you, to protect and cherish you." Pitch caresses Jack's check with his hand.

"What if I change into something else? Will you still like me? Or will you throw me out?" Jack asks as he leans into Pitch's hand with a fearful yet hopeful look. Pitch cups Jack's face with both of his hands as he gives Jack a loving expression.

"I will never throw you out, no matter what you may look like or how you change. You're someone I care deeply about and I don't take too lightly for anyone that may happen to hurt you." Pitch places the book on the coffee table in front of him and pulls Jack over onto his lap. Pitch gives Jack a kiss on his forehead. "I want to hold you and never let you go. Is that what you're afraid?" Jack knows that Pitch knows that that is what Jack fears the most, being abandoned and alone. Still, Jack gives a nod of his head as he buries it into Pitch's chest and holds onto his shirt like his life depended on it.

"Don't worry, that will never happen. I will always be here and I will never let you go no matter what." Jack feels Pitch's arms around Jack's body. Jack quivers from the pure relieve of reassurance. Finally feeling like he has a chance to be with someone that will not harm him. He has never felt like he belongs somewhere, to someone as much as he does with Pitch.

* * *

 **Words: 2,096**

 **A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry for being away. But i'm back now! I've just being staying at a friends place for the lasts couple of months. (Which sucked big time because i couldn't being my computer with me which had this chapter written on it.)**

 **Anyway, she also owns an account on here. Too bad she hasn't been on it for two years but she's planning on stopping it. I like her stories so i asked if i can have them. ~She's so mean!~ She said i will have to find out in a couple of days. ~So not cool!~**

 **I'm just going to dig a hole and cry...**

 **Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

 **\- AyameKitsune: Haha! You shall find out in the** **next chapter! :P**

 **\- Guest: I wasn't actually planning on that little bit, and there may be more'flashbacks'... But to be fair i did put a warning up. I will change the rating though, thanks for pointing it out! :)**

 **\- Acrisafu: Yeah, i love the idea of Pitch being a 'Dark Knight' to Jack and you shall find out the answers to your question in the next chapter. :D**

 **Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter: 4

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter: 4!**

* * *

Chapter: 4

Jack let's Pitch take his hand, feeling the smooth palm wrap around his wrist gently. Jack nervously takes a step forward, not knowing what might be in front of him. With a small tug from Pitch's hand, Jack walks forward slowly.

"It's alright. I've got you Jack, you just have to trust me to be your eyes." Says Pitch as Jack feels the man's other hand lay on his back. Jack holds in a breath after Pitch gives him a small warning of a staircase up ahead. He lifts his leg when Pitch tells him to and lands it on the first step of a staircase. Jack can feel his hand getting sweaty as he climbs the stairs one step at a time. He pauses to wipe his hand on his trousers before finding Pitch's hand again.

"How many steps are there left?" Asks Jack as he takes another step.

"Just a few more left. Come on Jack, your almost done." Pitch encourages.

Jack gives Pitch's hand a squeeze before taking the last few steps. Once Pitch said that they have reached the top of the staircases, Jack lets out a small breath of air in relief.

"There is a door up ahead, just keep walking until I say stop. Okay?" Informs Pitch and Jack gives a nod of his head before walking forward. When Pitch tells him to stop, Jack does as he is told and feels both of Pitch's hands leave his body. Startled by the sudden loss of touch, Jack leaps forward in hopes of grabbing Pitch's arm. He is not disappointed and holds on tight to the man's arm, refusing to let go.

"Don't let go...please?" Asks Jack in a small voice as he tightens his hold. Jack can feel Pitch shift until he can feel the man's presence in front of him. Suddenly, Jack feels his face press against a chest and his cheeks frosts. Jack hears Pitch laugh lightly and feels the man's other arm rest on top of his head, giving Jack's hair a ruffle before speaking.

"I won't let you go then. I was only going to open the door. So move away when I say, okay?" Jack nods his head, feeling his face frost over more. Jack feels Pitch move forward and Jack follows. He can here Pitch opening a lock. He steps back when Pitch tells him too and hears the door swing open on rusty hinges. Jack feels Pitch gently tug him forward, pulling him through the door.

As soon as Jack walks through the door, he feels the wind blow past him. Startled, Jack jumps slightly but gets used to the change quickly. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Jack can smell the trees, the scents of the wild. He can hear birds tweeting and wild animals scurrying about.

As soon as his senses capture these things, Jack rips his blindfold off and holds his breath in awe. He was outside. He was actually outside!

 _One Hour Earlier..._

Jack watches as Pitch walks into the library. Jack is curled up on the couch with a book in his lap. As soon as Pitch walks into the library, Jack's tail wags in excitement.

"Jack, I have a present for you." says Pitch. Jack cocks his head to one side and stands up. His ears twitch in excitement.

"What is it?" Jack asks as Pitch walks to stand in front of Jack.

"First you have to put on this blindfold." He brings out a black cloth from behind his back. Jack wonders what kind of present it is and why it needs a blindfold. Unconsciously, his imagination produces Jack with the thought of Pitch doing things to him while being blindfolded. Jack's cheeks frosts over at the sudden image and he quickly backs away from Pitch.

Jack hits a wall and brings his hands to hug himself in self comfort. Jack turns his head to the floor, hiding his face from Pitch.

"I-I'm not ready for that yet! I-I don't what Pitch to do this and that to me!~" says Jack as Pitch watches him with confusion. At the moment, Pitch is staring at Jack, stunned with what he is seeing. It is out of Jack's character but at the same time it's cute. Until his mind caught up to what Jack was saying.

"This and that?" He questions in confusion until it dawns on him. "T-that's not what I was referring too!" Jack looks over to Pitch.

"I-it's not?" Asks Jack in a timid but innocent voice. Pitch gives Jack a smile.

"No, it's not." Jack gives a smile full of relief, until he notices Pitch stalking towards him in a predatory manner. Jack watches as Pitch places both of his hands on Jack's waist and gives him a devilish smile. "But I can do that..." Pitch nips at Jacks skin on his collarbone with his teeth "and this to you if you want." he said suggestively as his right hand wanders up and under Jack's shirt. His hand rubs against one of Jack's nipples until it hardens. He is rewarded with a moan.

"P-pitch~ Stop...please." Jack whines as he tries to push Pitch's hand away from him. Pitch sighs in disappointment. Promising to himself that when Jack is ready, Pitch will do what he wants to the boy with no hesitation.

"Fine. But I will ravish your pretty body one day." Says Pitch with a promising smirk. Jack gulps at the predatory look in Pitch's face and nervously lets Pitch tie the blindfold around Jacks eyes.

 _Four Months Earlier..._

 _"Are you sure this is the right enchantment to lift the curse?" Jack asks as he stands in the middle of the library room. Pitch stands in front of him while holding onto a piece of white chalk in his hand and the book in his other. Pitch has just finished drawing a perfect circle around Jack. Granted, he cussed and raged the first hundred times of drawing a perfect round circle._

 _"Of course I am sure. I have been collecting and researching these types of runes long before you're great grandparents was born." Pitch then flips open the book and ruffles past pages._

 _"But is it safe?" Jack shifts his body, becoming more nervous by the minute. Jack watches as Pitch pauses in his page turning to look at him and gives a sigh. He walks to Jack and places his hands on Jacks waist. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen if it doesn't work. I'll be right here, okay?" Pitch assures Jack as he gives him a light peck on the lips. Jack calms down after taking a deep breath._

 _"Okay." Jack gives a nod and Pitch steps out of the circle and he begins the chant to lift the curse._

 _"Drgs gsv xrixov wizdm, yv rg pmldm z kvihlm'h ulin. Ivovzhv gsb hkrirg gizkkvw drgsrm, uli gsvv hszoo cv uivv uiln gsb kirhlm nzwv lu hrm. Gsb hszoo ml olmtvi yv svow yb hsrh xfihv, uli gsvv hszoo yv droormt gl vnvihv!" *****_

 _Once Pitch has spoken those words, Jack feels a tingling sensation spread through his body. His spine painfully grows longer and Jack screams in pain. Jack can feel a painful migraine forming and lets his unshed tears roll down his check. He curls into a ball and clenches his hands, wishing for the pain to stop, to just go away. But it doesn't and he can only cry out as his back bone grows. After a few minutes, the pain slowly leaves his body. Jack can only pant as it recedes, too week to move or stand, he just stays in that same spot._

* * *

Pitch watches Jack as he flies up into the air with the help of his staff. The staff connects him with the wind and to his element. It can transform into a necklace when Jack doesn't need it. Pitch smiles as Jack starts a snowfall, feeling glad that Jack is finally developing a care free personality. Even though there are times when he reverts back to the flinching scared boy, Pitch takes care of him. When Pitch witnessed Jack's original form being released from the curse, all he wanted to do was to help Jack take his pain away.

Pitch remembers trying to break through the circle so that he can comfort the boy but when a bright light appeared, followed by silence, Pitch felt his heart skip a beat in fear. When the light dissipated, Pitch felt his mouth hung open in surprise.

 _Four Months Earlier..._

 _Pitch stares in front of him, not believing what he was seeing. Right in front of him lays Jack, unconscious, alive but_ not humanoid. _Pitch kept starring for a few minutes before he hears Jack moan. It was like a spell broke on Pitch and he sprang into action._

 _"Jack? Wake up. Jack!" Pitch shakes his shoulder before Jack's eyes fly open. Jack sits straight up but sways a little. Pitch helps steady Jack, watches as the new limb sways back and forth lazily. Pitch's eyes move to his head and find two little things atop his head. They twitch. They move._

 _Pitch moves his eyes to Jack's face as he moans again. Pitch caught the sight of a necklace around the boy's neck. It is shaped as a Shepard's crook. He snaps his attention back to Jack's face when he hears him taking deep breaths._

 _"Are you alright Jack?" he asks gently. Jack nods but winces at the movement._

 _"I'm fine. I think. Just sore. Really sore." Answers Jack. Pitch notices that one of his front teeth looks sharper. Taking a closer look, Pitch realises that it is in fact sharper than the rest of his teeth. "Did it work? Did the spell lift my curse?" He asks as he turns his head around. Pitch watches as Jack beams happily at the sight of his long, white and fluffy tail. Then Jack feels the top of his head and giggles happily. Pitch can't help but feel happy for him._

 _"So, what are you anyway?" Pitch asks in amusement. Jack looks up from looking at his tail in surprise, forgetting that Pitch is there._

 _"Uh, well, I'm not sure exactly but before he captured me, I always assume that I am part wolf and part human but overall I am the spirit of winter as well." Pitch gives Jack a look that says 'are you serious? How is that possible?' Sure spirits exist, he is the spirit of fear after all, but never before has Pitch heard of an elemental spirit taking on a form of a half-human and half-animal. And now that Pitch thinks about it, Jack does feel cold and his skin does look paler then it was before. His hair and eye colour are the same. The only major physical difference is the white tail and ears, along with his sharp tooth._

 _"You seem to be taking this well..." Mumbles Jack as he looks away from Pitch with a frown. Pitch can feel Jack's fear of being rejected by him. He gently cups Jack's face, forcing him to look Pitch in the eyes. Pitch reassures Jack by giving him a kiss. It was gentle at first but then Pitch deepens the kiss. His tongue licks Jack's lips, asking permission to enter._

 _Jack opens his mouth slightly and Pitch takes advantage. His tongue explores Jack's mouth and is rewarded with a moan. Pitch feels Jack wrap his hands around his neck. Pitch places his hands on Jack's waist and brings their bodies closer._

 _Jack broke the French kiss, pulling away, panting with a frosted blush. Pitch thinks that it is cute. With the way Jack blushes, to the lidded eyes. Pitch watches as some of the saliva travel down Jack's cheek from his kiss. He smirks appreciatively at his work._

 _"Feeling better now?" Asks Pitch. Jack widens his eyes before diving onto Pitch, forcing him to land on his back. Pitch feels Jacks arms wrap around his waist in a hug. Pitch lays his hands around Jack, holding onto him tightly._

* * *

 **Words:** **2,021**

 **A/N:** **Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a great week, my brother got married! It was so sweet. It was my first time being at a wedding. So much lovey-dovey stuff! Anyway, i hope your weekend was just as good as mine was!**

 *** "** _With the circle drawn, be it known a person's form. Release thy spirit trapped within, for thee shall be free from thy prison made of sin. Thy shall no longer be held by this curse, for thee shall be willing to emerse!"_

 **~Thanks for Reviewing!**

 **\- Acrisafu: Thanks! I'm glad you love it! :D**

 **\- AyameKitsune: Thy Curse Has Been Lifted! There shall be more yet! :)**


End file.
